NoHomo
by LenaCalibrator
Summary: Los días que estaban llenos de indecisión, que le carcomían el cerebro y los huesos, en los que se sentía un completo inútil, Kuroo estaba ahí para decirle que confiaba en él, aunque él no confiara en sí mismo, en que confiaba en él aun si nadie lo hacía.


Bokuto Koutaro, sabía que no era una persona fácil de manejar e intentaba dar lo mejor de sí, siempre lo hacía, solo que a veces las cosas no salen como él quiere que salgan.

A veces simplemente lo arruina y entra en su modo deprimido.

A veces solo cambia de humor tan fácil como se cambia algún canal de tv.

Y no es que lo quiera, no, ha trabajado en eso, pero se repite mentalmente.

 _Las cosas no siempre son fáciles, a veces se pierde y a veces se gana, todo estará bien._

Se lo repetía porque si él no se lo creía ¿Quién lo haría?

Parece que trae una nube grisácea en su cabeza que cambia constantemente como una gama de colores.

Pero esa nube siempre cambia, inconscientemente cuando ve a Kuroo, su mejor amigo, su bro, su brobrobrobro, boo, su Oya oya de su Oya Oya, su #NOHOMO.

Ha repetido incontables veces su nombre, su apellido, sus apodos hasta el punto de que la palabra pierde el sentido.

Y que va, él tiene muchos amigos por ejemplo Akaashi, ese Akaashi es una buena persona si se lo preguntan, merece el cielo, Wawashi-oh, a MonoSaru siempre sonriente ante todo, el bueno en todo pero experto en nada Kono, al pequeño Komi-yan que nadie podía negar su carisma, Onanaga, y sus dos mejores amigas Yukie-pozo-sin-fondo y Kaori-linda-kun.

Su pequeño y lindo Kohai, Hinata, su pequeño aprendiz.

Tiene muchos amigos y él es feliz con todos y cada uno de ellos, los ama, lo hace y cada uno de ellos saca su mejor faceta.

Pero su Bro, su Bro jura que no es gay pero lo ama de la manera más heterosexual posible.[1]

Ahí están ambos cantando a coro, a capela su himno _Bromance_

 _Its like Eminem and Dr. Dre_

 _If I loved you more I might be gay_

 _And when I'm feeling down_

Se la saben al derecho y al revés. (Aunque el inglés no sea lo suyo)

No Homo es su lema, su _hashtag,_ de entre tantos otros como _#pobresito[2]_ , #perdedor #brosbeforehoes[3] , #Gymfight, #VolleyTime , en fin tienen unos tantos para otros tantos momentos.

Tsukishima dice que Kuroo es inteligente pero que pierde neuronas cuanto esta con él, ese Tsukki, tan tímido el niño, su niño con Akaashi (junto con Hinata) Kuroo se sintió un poco, lo llamo traición pero ellos ya tenían a sus hijos, bueno su hijo Kenma que rehuía de ellos, que se le hacia ese Kenma también era tímido.

Kuroo era su yo, su otro yo, su _yo digo Vol y tú dices Tron._

¡VOLTRON! Gritaban ambos y podían escuchar murmurar a Akaashi decir (dios que he hecho). Bokuto en secreto sabía que los quería.

Eran así, juntos eran como Batman y Robin, como Deedpool y el hombre araña.

Eran el gran Búho y el gran Don gato. _Eran Eminem and Dr. Dre._

Sus manías tenían eran sus secretos, como que shippeaban s sus compañeros que se le hacía ahí entraba el #nohomo, las veces en que cantaban en las duchas de los entrenamientos con su mal inglés, pero estaban ambos coreando estrofa a estrofa cualquier canción inclusive canciones en español.

La vida es así, cuando tienes un Bro.

Recuerda la vez en que hicieron el Change de armar un corazón en una conversación de Line y que va iba súper bien si, tan solo no se hubiera equivocado de mano porque sí, se equivocó y Kuroo le hizo burla a más no poder.

La vez en que Kuroo también le mandó el Line del corazón pero decidieron imitar esta vez una imagen donde le hiciera una seña obscena (esto en burla a Oikawa que fue mandado al carajo por Iwaizumi)

Las veces en que alguno de los dos se quedaba con la chica fea para que el otro pudiera pasar con la chica guapa, porque esos son los amigos.

Los que te ayudan.

La vez en que Bokuto confesó no haberse emborrachado nunca y Kuroo lo llevó a tener su primera borrachera que terminó en ellos cantando _I want it that way._

Kuroo era su hermano, de otra madre, pero hermano.

Recuerda la vez en que se estaba cagando y le faltaba mucho para llegar a su casa, ese día Bokuto sentía que se moría pero la mejor manera de no pensar en ello fue mandarle mensajes a Kuroo de que se estaba cagando y que no llegaba a casa, le contó todo su recorrido, cada parada del bus (que por cierto se detenía en cada semáforo) hasta cuando llegó a casa y se liberó de esa carga.

Las veces en que acepta su dislexia (así le llama Kuroo y Akaashi) va más allá y comete errores ortográficos cada dos por tres palabras. Las veces en que Kuroo dijo que haría un álbum con capturas de su dislexia.

Recuerda la vez en que Kuroo le regaló chocolates chilenos (que sabían tan bien que temía acabárselos, lo que pasó, claro), pero después de un tiempo se dio cuenta que tenía uno entre todas sus cosas y le envió un audio a Kuroo de su innegable emoción.

Las pulseras del Bromance que tallaban sus nombres (La de Kuroo de color rojo y la suya plateada) porque eran sus colores.

Las playeras a juego que hizo para ambos, cada innegable momento como Bestofriend.

Las veces en que Kuroo le pregunta por su cagada porque Bokuto come mucho picante y Kuroo siente que le da gastritis solo de verlo pero él dice que si no pica no es comida.

La vez en que Kuroo le recomendó su serie favorita que tenía dos temporadas, pero que va no es su culpa que haya visto primero la segunda temporada y no entendiera nada porque la señorita de la tienda decidió, venderle la segunda temporada en vez de la primera.

Kuroo se rio por eso.

La vez en que terminaron "peleando" por si _era caldo de gallina o caldo de pollo_ , a un platillo Mexicano, que Bokuto había comido porque Kuroo decía que no existía en caldo de gallina que era de pollo, llegaron hasta a cambiar el nombre de un grupo donde estaban a " _caldito sean"_ cuando Yakkun se enojó.

Simplemente se pregunta qué haría sin él o sin sus amigos.

Los días que estaban llenos de indecisión, que le carcomían el cerebro y los huesos, en los que se sentía un completo inútil, Kuroo estaba ahí para decirle que confiaba en él, aunque él no confiara en sí mismo, en que confiaba en él aun si nadie lo hacía.

Esos momentos, los agradecía infinitamente porque le habían salvado y esperaba haber hecho lo mismo por Kuroo.

Muchas cosas vividas junto a Kuroo, pasándose fotos de sus mascotas, planeando viajes, contándose cosas hasta el punto de parecer chicas, el bullying, chistes, bromas, idioteces, tantas cosas que puede olvidar miles porque es un poco de mente corta.

Y había pasado el cumpleaños de Kuroo y no pudo estar con él, solo felicitarlo pero nunca es tarde para felicitarlo.

Solo bastaba una llamada a su casa para saber si estaría y listo.

Y Kuroo dijo que estaría ahí, que si iba lo esperaba.

Su plan perfecto; Akaashi no quiso hacer dueto con él y a decir verdad, nadie quería. Akaashi solo acepto grabar para la posteridad.

Así que se las ingenió él solito, solin; llevando una grabadora con una única canción en su hombro, una caja de chocolates y cosas sobre su _shipp_ favorita.

Llegando a la puerta de la casa de Kuroo; yendo directo hacia donde sabía que estaría su ventana, se alistó, aclarándose la garganta, poniendo play empezó a cantar junto con la voz de Nigahiga y Chester See y le dio la orden a Akaashi de empezar a grabar.

 _You know just want to say_  
 _You my homie, Yeah you know me_

Sabía que cantaba terriblemente mal, pero lo hacía de corazón.

 _And if you ever need a wingman_  
 _I'd let any girl blow me off_

Sabía que Akaashi se aguantaba las ganas de reírse o irse, podrían ser ambas.

 _Cus you're more important than the rest_  
 _I confess, I'm a mess_  
 _If I'm not hanging with my BFF_

Estaba haciendo el ridículo pero que más daba, ya lo hacía.

 _You know its true, you my male boo,_  
 _Now sing the chorus with me if you're feeling the same way too._

Kuroo no salía, pero sus vecinos sí, incluso escuchó a alguien gritar que cantaba pésimo pero no importó.

 _Bromance, nothing really gay about it_  
 _Not, that there's anything wrong with being gay_

Kuroo por fin se asomó por la ventana, sorprendido por todo ello e inevitablemente no pudo aguantar la risa hasta el punto de sostenerse el estómago mientras Bokuto terminaba de cantar su canción y cantando algunas partes, esperó a que Bokuto terminara para bajar y abrazarlo.

Darle las gracias por hacer el ridículo por él y por ser su mejor amigo, por su amistad, por el pasado y por el futuro que llevaría esa amistad.

Bokuto terminó su desastrosa interpretación.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, el corazón acelerado y la sonrisa más tonta en su cara, tacleó a Bokuto cayendo al suelo ambos, entre risas, felicitaciones por parte de Bokuto no pudo estar más feliz.

—No homo, Bro —espeto Bokuto entre risas

—No homo, Bro —repitió Kuroo.

—Gracias, Bro.

—De nada, bro —Akaashi carraspeó e inevitablemente ambos se pararon y taclearon a Akaashi, la vida no es fácil para unos como el pobre de Akaashi al tener a dos mastodontes encima de él y que pesan el doble pero así es la vida, dulce cuando se tiene amigos.

.

.

.

[1] Es parte de la canción Broomance

[2] #Pobresito lo saque de Victorius pero ahí Kat dice #pobresita

[3]brosbeforehoes=hermanos antes de putas (?) esto recuerdo que lo vi en una película but no recuerdo el nombre i'm sorry (?)

Xavi, que te digo tu eres mi Kuroo y no sé cómo expresarte todo lo que significas para mí, eres mi amiga, mi mejor amiga y te agradezco por eso porque tú eres todo brillantina y yo todo opaco, simplemente a veces somos tan opuestas pero me agrada eso, sacas el poco valor que hay en mí y espero hacerlo mismo por ti, simplemente eres genial te lo digo, en serio lo eres, tan genial, guapa e inteligente, simplemente eres la mejor.

Y ante todo perdón por hacerte preocupar a ti y a las demas, lo siento, no soy muy buena (¿)

Te quiero.


End file.
